


The Last Dragons

by TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire/pseuds/TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire
Summary: Some parallel universe AU I did in which Viserys is perfectly sane and loving towards his little sister. this image takes place following the house of the undying incident circa 299 AC in A Clash of Kings.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Kudos: 10





	The Last Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Plus, a birthday gift to me and others!


End file.
